1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to chance wheels and other such random chance devices that are used during the play of a game. More particularly, the present invention relates to random chance devices that are used in conjunction with a deck of cards to add another layer of randomness to a card selection process.
2. Prior Art Description
There are many types of games that use cards. Some games, such as UNO®, use nothing but cards. Some games, such as Monopoly®, use chance cards as one part of a larger game assembly.
Cards are typically used as random chance devices within the play of a game. Cards can be easily shuffled. Accordingly, a person playing a game cannot predict what cards will be drawn when playing the game. As a consequence, the game is never the same each time it is played.
Although the drawing of a card during a game does add chance to a game, the amount of chance is directly proportional to the number of different cards present in the card deck. If a deck of cards only has four types of cards, the odds of selecting a particular card is 1:4, or 25%.
Games are typically made more interesting by adding more chance to the game. However, in many games, such as UNO®, the number and types of cards embody the very nature of the game. It is therefore not possible to change the number and types of cards in the game without fundamentally changing the game.
The present invention is directed toward a random chance device that adds a higher level of chance to a game that would otherwise rely upon cards for chance. The present invention adds chance without significantly altering the deck of cards being used or the rules of the game being played. The details of the present invention are described and claimed below.